The present invention relates to orthopedic devices and manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to modular fastener assemblies for spinal stabilization systems and methods.
The use of orthopedic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. Nonetheless, there is an ever-present challenge to provide implant constructs that improve efficiency during surgery and to provide the surgeon with options for constructing an implant system that is optimized relative to the anatomical conditions and constraints encountered during surgery. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.